The present invention relates to a method of applying a coating of a refractory and/or metallic product to parts made from a composite fiber-resin material.
It is known, for obtaining such coatings, to apply first, on the walls of the polymerization mold the desired thickness of refractory and/or metallic product with which it is desired to coat the composite material part, then disposing the preimpregnated material in the mold and finally carrying out polymerization conventionally under compression, the transfer of the layer of refractory and/or metallic product to the composite material part obtained then taking place during polymerization.